User talk:The Six-Fingered One
You're resorting to petty insults, "coward" "cry a river". Try something better, it'd make this debate (whatever you want to call it, I really won't care) a little less immature (go ahead and make your joke about that) I am not mad about you forcing me out of your circle, that was a blessing, I thank you for it. I am friends with much better people now (in my opinion, you think they are one step away from insane) All I have been doing was following the lead, as your cohorts have followed you. I am a troll, we both know this, so I don't understand how you've still not realized I am doing all this to annoy you, in which I have succeeded, but I wish to talk more. We were never friends, we were never enemies until recently, in which you let Ben, or Alex (seriously need to stop making so many alts) constantly insult me, and then ban me for defending myself. Major confusion right there, but we aren't here to talk about that. Your comment on how I said "attempt to sound smart" Yes, I am average, you clearly aren't (when you try). Just refer to my ban message "Nobody likes you, you faggot" I have many people who like me, you are not one of them, go cry a river, as you say (I don't recall anyone saying that phrase in years, it may be just me) And how I miscounted your friends, of course I miscounted, I'm not going to refer to all of your friends just to send you a quick message. I have had no problem with you until the incident on NS between me and Concordia, in which you STILL haven't given a clear explanation besides "foo" and "you should know by now" And the proposal, if you had actually taken in consideration, you would have messaged or telegrammed me about talking about it. I know we can't do that now, but we might have if you had simply contacted me. We both don't want to be doing this mudane messages to each other. I won't apologize for anything, you most likely won't either. I am not internet trash, think what you want, neither are you. But you have to remember, I am a troll, someone who constantly annoys people to get an angry response. This is not that. (my other messages were, as you know) I really don't know how to end this kind of message, except with a truce, which you will probably quote back on Zenology as "truce lmao foo" or something around those lines, and I will probably return to twitter with "idiot, thinks it's an actual truce" but I will say it anyway: I hate you, you hate me, our friends hate each other, so I will no longer bother attacking you, as you haven't to me. They will probably continue with the antics and such, but I won't. I doubt you will ever wish to talk, but in time, if this tension ever clears, simply telegram or message me. We both know that won't happen. I am immature, you are mature. Simple as that o_o Also, notice I went from trying to counter to just giving up. I am foo, as you would say Response (final message) Apologies for the late reponse, but I doubt you were extremely distraught to not have one, but carrying on. I will try to reason with them, I know Price, Kahar, and Kantor might be able to sway over, but it'll be difficult for Dylan and Atom. If they ever find these messages, I will most likely be kicked our or something else, honestly could care less after my new experience with them. Also, if it'd be appropriate, tell your friends of my sincere, TRUE, apology. I have had many fake ones, ones when I had no options, but this one is to end this stupid argument. But yeah, I will try to get them to leave you alone. Final response I swear Sorry, I just can't leave without saying Merry Christmas, so yeah. I won't reply anymore, carry on Reply Actually, I have had nothing to do with what Jeulin has said to you, same goes for the embassy, I never condoned Kahar to do that, go ahead and deny. And the only alts I have controlled reside in Draenor Union, I have no control of Cod10k. Actually, could you tell me what the telegrammed said? I want to know who is behind the fake region, and ask them to take down the fake countries. Also, I have tried reasoning with them, but (shockingly -.-) they wanted to continue the usual trolls. Well shit Well shit, found one of your hidden wikis. - .Kitsune